


All rules broken

by Pysco_babydoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pysco_babydoll/pseuds/Pysco_babydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose broke a lot rules in her life but none that made more furious then those broken with Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All rules broken

Rose and Scorpius 22 two years old St.Mango’s

Looking up Rose took in the gorgeous man before her, Scorpius Malfoy, her Husband and father to her child. He stood there holding the small blonde bundle that was their son Leo. Rose let out small laugh startling the man before.

“Rose why are laughing”

“No, reason real I’ll show you when we get home”                                

A few days later the small family was given the go ahead to leave. Upon arriving home they went up to the nurse and laid little Leo down.

As they exited the room Scorpius turned and looked at Rose, “Are going to tell what you were laughing about in the hospital now.”

“Sure go wait in the living room I’ll go grab”

A few minutes later Rose walked in the living handing Scorpius a folded and old piece of paper.

“My dad sent this to me when he learned you were in the same year as me.” Taking the paper Scorpius read through it.

**_ __________________________________________ _ **

Ron’s List of things Rose is not allowed to do

  1. Look at Malfoy

  2. Talk to Malfoy

  3. Be nice to Malfoy

  4. Run hand through Malfoy’s hair

  5. Gaze into Malfoy grey eyes

  6. Hit on Malfoy

  7. Flirt with Malfoy

  8. Stalk Malfoy

  9. Snog Malfoy

  10. Date Malfoy

  11. Marry Malfoy

  12. Have sex with Malfoy

  13. ‘Polish Malfoy’s wand’

  14. Give birth to a Malfoy

  15. Give Malfoy a lap dance

  16. Strip dance for Malfoy

  17. Have three way with Malfoy and his clone

  18. Give Malfoy a pin up calendar of yourself in varies poses

  19. Let Malfoy lick you

  20. Let Malfoy fondle you

 

JUST STAY AWAY FROM MALFOY!

**______________________________________________________**

 




“You know you broke every rule on this”

“Yes I know”

Scorpius graded her and place a passionate kiss on her lips. Pulling away he stared in to her eyes. Then whispered in her,” Want to broke them again.”

“That I am up for”


End file.
